Speechless In Seattle
by Ladyforga72
Summary: Its Christmas time in Seattle! They’re having the annual Christmas party, and Derek’s ready to let lose! But when someone from the Shepherd Clan comes as Mark’s date, Feelings come bubbling to the top, with the whole Seattle Grace Staff watching on. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shonda, Touchstone, and ABC/Disney do.**

**Timeline: Mid Season 4**

**Summary: Its Christmas time in Seattle! They're having the annual Christmas party, and Derek's ready to let lose! But when someone from the Shepherd Clan comes as Mark's date, Feelings come bubbling to the top, with the whole Seattle Grace Staff watching on.**

Derek Shepherd was always a man of many words. He had an answer to everything. Weather Smart, Cocky, and true or, false he could answer anything. Then he found his wife in bed with his best friend, and for the first time he was speechless.

Now as Derek walked up the red velvet staircase to the Archibald ballroom, with Meredith Grey as his date he knew something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Everything looked ok Dance floor in the middle of the room, Tables surrounding the floor, Buffet Table in the Back, Stage set up for the band and DJ on the Back wall. There was a large circle surrounding the floor-" Probably one of this years interns trying to show off there break dancing skills" Meredith replied.

As they got closer it wasn't rap they heard but a soft classical sound. Meredith glided towards Christina, Derek right behind her. Christina was standing in the third row of the crowd. Meredith asked her what was going own, she replied "McSteamy's dancing with a McHot younger girl." Derek who was trying to get a glimpse of the mystery girl, stopped when her heard two nurses beside him, gossiping about the girl. "Who is she" Nurse Ellen asked. "I'm not sure, but Olivia was telling George that it was Dr. Sloan's Goddaughter." Replied Debbie. That's all Derek Shepherd needed to know. He started pushing through the crowds of people until he was directly in the front row staring at Mark dancing the Austrian Waltz with the mystery girl, who just so happens to be his daughter Amelia.

Soon, the pin point perfect waltz came to an end, Mark to a bow and allowed Elaine to curtsy. They do one last twirl, and her eyes fell on his. He walks up to her and strokes her cheek. He gives a deep, passionate hug, which she returns stiffly. He speaks first, but with a hint of anger and jealously in his voice mostly aimed at Mark.

"Amelia, what-what are you doing here? He asked. "I'm just here with mark….." there was an awkward silence between the two. Then she spots Meredith. Walks over to her, and says "Hi, I'm Amelia" "Meredith" "Oh, so you're the women whose been screwing my father". Meredith just looks at her in pure horror, Derek face registers shock but he quickly recovers. Mark just has pure amusement with this. "Amelia Catherina Forbes Shepherd, I did not raise you to talk to people that way!" Derek Screamed a little too loud for everyone's comfort.

"You also taught me never to run from a fight, but apparently you don't even follow your own advice" Amelia replied coolly. "Don't you dare bring that up now missy". "Why not daddy? You afraid I might ruin your reputation? NEWS FLASH you have no rep. everyone knows what you did because of damn Barbara Walters and her really good interviewing skills. Mark interjects "Derek I would back off now, if I were you. It's about to get ugly." "Oh shut up, mark! Don't tell me what to do with _MY _ daughter. This is your God damned fault!"

"Leave him out of this! If it is anyone's fault it's yours! You are about to finally get the karma you deserve!" "You left me in New York for Pete's sake! One time you had a stall in your life…..and you run away as if we all where the plague! All Derek had to respond was "Amelia…….." "Don't you Amelia me! Because of you I have had the best and worst year in my life. Because you forgot I even existed……I became a Ford Model and Georgio Armani's spokes girl! Those where my dreams that you where suppose to make true, but instead Mark did! But because of you my life has been so screwed up I don't know which way up is. All the papers say head lines like "Dr. Shepherd's daughter cut self" or "Littlest Shepherd' has dreams about hanging self". Oh my personal favorite "former best friend sleeps with daughter!" My face has been plastered on page 6 some many times I have my on damn column about my life! Even my grandmother- your mother has called me on more than on occasion asking me if I want to shoot myself." By this point Derek is hurt, and anger by the fact that she's screwed up and that's she still close to Mark after everything that has happened. "It's seems like you and Mark are really buddy/ buddy….. How is it you can forgive him and you mother for what they did, but not me?"

"Well for starters I was mad at Mark at first, but then he apologized profusely then he helped me through some really tough times. Mother on the other hand was so distraught after you left that you could not feel bad, and know she made a mistake that she would have to live with for the rest of her life. Before you say it because I know you will- I could forgive mom for coming out here because I knew when she left that she wasn't giving up on her family without a fight, and that was for one reason: me. I'm mad at you because you always told be to never run away; don't be a coward. But you did just that."

So even though she was crying, and there were mascara tracks down to her lips she walked out of the Christmas ball with her head held high, and of course mark in tow. Leaving Derek Shepherd,

Speechless.

**I hope you liked it! I'm not a very good writer but this thought kept bugging me so I decided to write it down!! Please R&R because those let me know you like my story and make my Day!!!!!!!**


End file.
